Joyce and Jane Get Expelled Big Time
Cast *Amy as Joyce *Kayla as Jane *Diesel as Joyce and Jane's Dad *Kimberly as Joyce and Jane’s Mom *Dallas as Mr. Dallas *Eric as Principal Eric Transcript * (January 2nd, 2018) * Mr. Dallas: OK class. Today we are going to do our class math. * class get out their math sheets. Joyce and Jane throw their mathsheets on the floor * Mr. Dallas: Joyce and Jane! Why did you two throw your worksheets on the floor? * Joyce: Because we don’t want to do our boring, idiotic and stupid schoolwork, you f***ing a**wipe! * Mr. Dallas: Joyce and Jane, pick up your mathsheets and do your work! * and Jane pull out their laptops * Jane: Shut up you piece of jerk! Let us go on YouTube, b****! * Mr. Dallas: No! You two are supposed to be doing your schoolwork, so pick up your mathsheets and do your work! * Joyce: Shut up and let us have free time, you f***ing stupid a**wipe! * Mr. Dallas: It’s not free time! It’s work time! * Jane: Shut the f*** up Mr. Dallas, you b**** a** loser! * Mr. Dallas: That’s it! Both of you go to the detention room and write “We will not curse at the teacher” 67 times and you two will not go on YouTube! * and Jane are soon sent to detention and they soon wrote 'We will not curse at the teacher' 67 times. * Principal Eric: Joyce and Jane, come to my office right now! * and Jane soon arrived at Principal Eric's office * Principal Eric: Joyce and Jane! I'm extremely mega furious at you two girls for being late, refusing to do your schoolwork, cursing at Mr. Dallas, playing games in class, sleeping in class, breaking the chalkboard, and flinging apple sauce in some girl's hair. Not only that, but you girls also cut class, smoked cigarettes in the bathroom, used a boy's bathroom, kicked Azura down the stairs and twisted her ankle, shoved students in lockers, started food fights, wrapped your arms around Shimajirō Shimano to kidnap him, breaked Jet's arm, shoved a pencil down a student's throat, sprayed Henry and June with crybaby gas to make her flood the entire school with her tears, ran down the hallway naked, put slime in Giffany's shoes, threw apples at Mr. Dallas at snack time, drew Disney Princesses on the classroom walls, listened to Justin Bieber in class, ground the kids next door team, forced people to watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, tickled Sarah West's feet during the science test, threw your worksheets in the trash, making grounded videos out of 9 volt and 18 volt, beaten up Fievel Mousekewitz, changed the school name to Burger King, and chewed gum in class. All of these actions are very unacceptable to do. Because of you what girls did, I have no choice but to expell you girls from this school. I will also tell your parents about this! * Joyce: Go ahead! Do it! * Jane: I agree with Joyce. We can't stand this anymore! * at home * Joyce: We're finally back home from school. * Jane: I agree with Joyce. Let's celebrate. * and Jane start dancing * Joyce and Jane: (together) No more school! (x18) * and Jane stop dancing * Joyce: If our parents find out that we got expelled from school, we'll be in big trouble. * and Jane's parents appear * Joyce and Jane's Dad: Joyce and Jane! We want a word with you both! * Joyce: Back off Mom and Dad! We're trying to celebrate! * Jane: I agree with Joyce! * Joyce and Jane's Mom: Joyce and Jane! If you both talk smack to us one more time, we will donate your Disney Princess, Barbie and My Little Pony stuff to charity! * Joyce: OK, we'll listen. But make it quick. * Joyce and Jane's Dad: Joyce and Jane! We're very ashamed at your behavior. We just received a phone call from Principal Eric. He said that you girls got expelled from school for being late, refusing to do your schoolwork, cursing at Mr. Dallas, playing games in class, sleeping in class, breaking the chalkboard, and flinging apple sauce in some girl's hair. And on top of that, he also said that you girls cut class, smoked cigarettes in the bathroom, used a boy's bathroom, kicked Azura down the stairs and twisted her ankle, shoved students in lockers, started food fights, wrapped your arms around Shimajirō Shimano to kidnap him, breaked Jet's arm, shoved a pencil down a student's throat, sprayed Henry and June with crybaby gas to make her flood the entire school with her tears, ran down the hallway naked, put slime in Giffany's shoes, threw apples at Mr. Dallas at snack time, drew Disney Princesses on the classroom walls, listened to Justin Bieber in class, grounding the kids next door team, forced people to watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, tickled Sarah West's feet during the science test, threw your worksheets in the trash, making grounded videos out of 9 volt and 18 volt, beaten up Fievel Mousekewitz, changed the school name to Burger King, and chewed gum in class. Did you girls do all of this? * Joyce: Yes we did! * Jane: I agree with Joyce. We also don't want to hear about it. * Joyce and Jane's Mom: Because you girls got expelled from school and you girls didn't tell the others you are grounded for infinity years! * Joyce: Please don't take away all our favorite things. * Jane: I agree with Joyce. Without all our favorite things, we're gonna go crazy. * Joyce and Jane's Dad: We are not just taking away your favorite things, but we’re also taking away your Disney Princess merchandise, both of your computers, all of your My Little Pony merchandise, you girls are getting nothing for Christmas, Easter, or your birthday, you girls will not eat at any fast food places of any kind, you girls will not buy any Disney Princess, Barbie or My Little Pony DVDs, you girls will not go to a party, and you girls will not hang out with other girls. And if we see both of you do so, we will force you two back in the house and the only things you two will have are fruits and vegetables! We can’t believe you girls got expelled from school! * Joyce and Jane’s Mom: Now go upstairs to your room and start packing your bags. We’re taking you to the airport first thing tomorrow morning, because you girls are going to the United Kingdom to live the Penza family. And if you girls escape from the United Kingdom, you both will be grounded for double infinity and you two will watch The Lion King with Shimarijo and his friends and classmates! * Joyce: (running away and crying in Gumball Watterson’s voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! * Jane: (running away and crying Bubbles' voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! * (The End) Category:Joyce and Jane's Grounded Days